


Astorobbie Ficlets

by VolpesCarnival (RenardAuCirque)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Astor is an upset cat and Robbie is a golden retriever, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Violence, This is only being uploaded for Twitter, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenardAuCirque/pseuds/VolpesCarnival
Summary: Hi, these two have never interacted in canon but the Astorobbie GC wanted me to post my fics. Pray for me.
Relationships: Astor (Age of Calamity)/Robbie (Age of Calamity)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. No One Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Astorobbie Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Astorobbie+Crew).



> I'm so sorry.

In terms of robotics, there isn’t much that Robbie can’t do, or so he claims; he can mend, dismantle, and create just about anything that he’s faced with, and by Hylia he’s proud of it. And why shouldn’t he be? It’s a talent almost unrivalled!

But still, even great minds like Robbie’s can get burnt out from time to time, hence how he’s found himself shoulder to shoulder with the Yiga Clan’s seer while he turns cogs and cleans valves. Astor couldn’t look more bored if he tried, but to his credit, he’s making a good effort to help where he can. He isn’t a mechanic by any means, the profession sounds far too hands-on for him to tolerate, but he has a tendency to see what other people don’t. Like now, for example; he can see that Robbie is clearly tiring himself out, but since the only other person in the room is Robbie himself… Well, it makes sense that Astor is the only one who can see it, he supposes. And goodness, is Robbie looking exhausted. His hair is slipping down from its meticulous styling to brush against his face in an unkempt fashion, and his goggles are sliding down his nose just a touch, revealing a sliver of reddened sclera and chocolate brown irises that dart any which way while Robbie works. It’s clear as day that he needs a break, but Astor knows he won’t take one until he’s finished. So he watches.

The seer has no idea what it is that Robbie is making that requires such an intense level of focus, and he daren’t ask in case he gets an hour’s worth of rambling, but from his guesses it looks like a miniature Guardian. Barely wider than Astor’s palm, and full of intricate mechanisms that would bring a shamed flush to the face of any inventor worth their salt. Or so Astor assumes, since he really doesn’t know too many inventors… And since Robbie seems to have gotten hung up on one particular spot. A misplaced piece in the tiny puzzle. It’s at this point that Astor weighs in, leaning over to get a look at what he was dealing with. Again, he’s no mechanic, but it’s often said that you can see things differently through a rested pair of eyes - something that Astor has. Upon closer inspection…  
“It’s a cog that doesn’t fit right. Here, move it over a little.”  
“No, no, that can’t be it. It’s gotta be something bigger, maybe a blockage up here? No, down there?”  
“Robbie, listen to what I’m telling you. It’s the cog.”  
“...Fine. We’ll try it your way, Doll.”

The cog is moved just a fraction, and the tiny Guardian is closed up. If all has gone well, it should be powering up any time soon, and the pair wait with bated breath. The room falls silent as they both stare intently at Robbie’s creation, waiting for something, anything to happen. Astor turns around to return to his seat, though he’s stopped in his tracks and by a sudden exclamation.  
“EUREKA!” comes the cry as the little guardian’s eye flickers to life, barely brighter than a match. Astor barely has time to be proud of himself before Robbie’s hands are on his face, dragging him closer, closer still, until their lips touch. He can feel Robbie’s excitement, it’s radiating off of him like a cloud of cheap cologne, and Astor finds that it’s almost infectious.

The kiss is over just as soon as it started, and between jubilant cries and cheers, Robbie is showering Astor with praise. Beautiful, smart, perfect, whatever comes to mind. While Astor completes his victory lap around the room, Astor brushes his fingers over his lips, as if to capture whatever trace of Robbie remains on them.

Perhaps he succeeded, because even now Astor remembers that kiss like it was yesterday.


	2. Drink With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets acquainted with Astor's partner in crime. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for alcohol consumption in this one. Pray for their livers.

It’s the middle of the night when Astor is returned to the Yiga Clan’s hideout. Until now they had been enjoying a quiet evening in each other’s company, despite letting the time get away from them for as long as it did. Astor turns his head a little and sees Robbie’s features illuminated by pale, chalky moonlight that clings to him like cobwebs. Though Astor turns his head away, he has a sneaking suspicion that Robbie is looking at him too. Gazing right at him with those soft, sparkly eyes of his. Astor has only had the pleasure of seeing them a few times thanks to Robbie’s insistence on never removing his goggles, but each of those times was a treat for the soul.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long for the couple’s comfortable silence to be broken by a high, gravelly, and all too familiar voice.  
“Hey! HEY! What are you doin’ with our magic man?!” The pair hears from the small entrance of the hideout, and if that isn’t enough for them, they’re soon met with a flurry of talismans that give way to the posturing, pot-bellied patriarch of the Yiga Clan himself.  
Though Astor is unfortunately used to Master Kohga’s obnoxious habits, Robbie can’t say the same. A chill trails down the Sheikah’s spine as a single, all-encompassing thought of exactly how screwed he is embeds itself in his brain. Perhaps that’s why Robbie is so embarrassed when no blows are landed on him. Believe me, he checks several times to make sure all of his limbs are still firmly attached, including his head. Astor flashes him a look of confusion before passing the two by and going inside, leaving Robbie and Kohga alone to duke it out under the stars.

...Or, more accurately, to stare at each other for a few seconds before Kohga starts grumbling and drags Robbie inside by the arm, muttering about unanswered questions and impure intentions - Robbie thinks he hears something about him being a rotten banana, but he isn’t sure and has no intention of checking. Thankfully Kohga falls quiet, and the pair walk in cold silence up to Astor’s chamber for a well-deserved talk. If Robbie is honest, he’s actually glad to have Kohga dragging him around; the hideout isn’t a familiar place to him, and he knows he’d get himself into trouble if he went to find Astor by himself. With some effort, Kohga pushes the chamber door open and lets Robbie inside. 

Robbie never really asks about Astor’s taste in decor, so he’s not sure if he should be surprised or not when he looks around. The whole room is bathed in an eerie purple glow, and the scent of patchouli wafts in the air. A few suitably purple pillows are scattered on the floor, each one decorated with gold piping and some tassels here and there. Robbie’s eyes are drawn to a long table, topped with a swathe of fabric and covered in small trinkets. He sees Astor’s bed out of the corner of his eye, though it’s partially hidden by a curtain. More pillows are piled onto it, and it dips slightly in the middle where Astor is currently resting. The seer’s legs are tucked quite comfortably underneath him as he rests somewhere between kneeling and sitting. Though he didn’t see much of the Yiga hideout earlier, none of the rooms he saw looked quite like this. Robbie supposes that Astor deserves a few luxuries in return for his assistance. Before he can dwell on it too much, Kohga flops himself onto one of the pillows with an audible flump and begins to speak again.

“Right! Now that everybody’s here, you never answered my question! What do you think you’re doing, sneaking about with our Seer?!” He asks, extending a pudgy finger to point squarely at Robbie. The researcher feels his mouth grow dry as he thinks of a believable excuse.  
“I—”  
“We were out,” Astor explains simply in that monotonous tone of his, the one he takes when he feels as if he’s talking to a fool. “Together. He took me for dinner and then we talked for a while. Nothing more. There’s no need for you to start pointing fingers at him.”  
“Well, I, uh…” Kohga starts, lowering his hand and dropping it to his lap. Though his face is obscured by his attire, Robbie has a feeling that he’s blushing. “I didn’t know it was like that. Thought he was gonna take off with you or something.”  
“Really, Kohga? I never knew you thought so little of me.”   
That seems to be all it takes to silence Kohga since he’s gone almost immediately, leaving Astor and Robbie by themselves. Robbie settles down and sits on one of the floor pillows, while Astor remains on the bed. Robbie has to admit that the room is really quite comfortable, especially with the presence of another body there with him. If Robbie was more daring he’d probably join the seer over on the bed, but he doesn’t want to push his luck too far. 

By some miracle, Kohga returns with an armful of glass bottles. Each one sloshes slightly with every step Kohga takes, until he carefully deposits them onto the floor. His chest puffs out with pride as he surveys the pair’s reaction.  
“Here, consider this a peace offering. Or a dowry or something,” Kohga begins, “Well? Aren’t you gonna thank the generous and benevolent Master Kohga?” He prompts, earning a murmur of thanks from the pair. Astor stands up and pads over to the stash of bottles, picks one up and investigates it.  
“What… Is it, exactly?” The seer asks. The liquid inside has no discernable colour, but it’s slightly cloudy and doesn’t bubble much when Astor opens the bottle to take a sip. Robbie seems to have the same idea, since before Astor can try it for himself the Sheikah is holding his bottle out to Astor for a toast. A third bottle joins, and the sound of clinking glass fills the air as the trio sit down together like a group of old friends.

Astor’s instinct is to wince as the liquid touches his tongue. It tastes unusual, not quite savoury and not quite sweet, with a light fruity finish as it dries on his tongue. He can hear Kohga and Robbie laughing, so he assumes he must’ve grimaced. Perhaps he didn’t taste it properly, another mouthful should do the trick. And another, and another…

That’s where Astor’s memory of the night starts to grow spotty. He remembers leaning against Master Kohga, who was insistently explaining the rich history of bananas to him. He remembers Robbie standing up in the middle of the room, crooning some cheesy old love song while Kohga provided gorgeous backup vocals that reminded Astor of a Korok being choked. He remembers waking up in Robbie’s arms with a pounding headache that made him wonder if being alive was really worth it. A quick glance around shows him that each of the glass bottles from the night before was completely drained. He remembers rolling his eyes and resting his head on Robbie’s chest, intent on sleeping off his headache if his life depended on it. 

Perhaps they’ll have to do this again sometime.


	3. When The Sun Don't Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by some fanart I saw where Astor essentially had claws. Blood warning, but nothing too graphic.

It’s rare for them to have moments alone anymore. Usually Purah is coming to visit, or the Princess needs Robbie’s help with something, or they might just be separate for days on end. Hence why they’re both so thankful to have some time off, just to enjoy each other. It’s a more than welcome change to their routine; now that they’re officially ‘going out’ with each other as many put it, they’ve put some time aside to establish a rapport with each other. Robbie wants to know Astor as well as he can, everything from his favourite drink to the positions he sleeps in. Perhaps personal boundaries should be considered too, but Robbie decides that they aren’t his top priority.

The floors of his room aren’t particularly creaky, since he keeps them well-lacquered and changes the floorboards whenever they need it. This has its cons, of course, since there have been many times when Astor has accidentally made him flinch out of his skin just by walking past. Seriously, how does he manage to be so quiet all the time?! It gets under Robbie’s skin, and he’s sure that it’s deliberate. Though there’s no confirmation just yet, Robbie wouldn’t put it past Astor to spook him deliberately. At least in part, that’s why Robbie has decided to get his revenge today. Astor is standing by the window, restlessly watching something in the fields beyond. Nibbling on his nails, he’s entirely unaware that Robbie is on his way to scare the living daylights out of him. 

So he sets out on his way, willing himself to stay absolutely silent. As much as he wants to laugh, he can’t ruin the surprise. So Robbie doesn’t make a sound. He barely lifts his feet, nor does he scuff them along the floor. He gets closer and closer still, trying with all of his might not to break into a fit of laughter. Oh, this will be just priceless. Part of him wishes he had Link’s Sheikah Slate with him to immortalise Astor’s horrified face. Robbie takes one more step, close enough to touch Astor, and then…  
“Boo!” He shrieks, as he places both of his hands on Astor’s shoulders. They’re surprisingly bony against his palms. In his surprised state, Astor turns around to stare directly at Robbie, and before he knows it the Sheikah is stepping backwards as a burning sensation spreads across his cheek. Okay, maybe he deserved that...

Robbie looks up at Astor, who looks like horror and horrificness and dread all at one. He’s staring at Robbie as though he just dropped dead, and his hand is still raised after his painful retaliation. Robbie doesn’t see the issue, personally, but he does wonder why his face still hurts. Surely Astor hadn’t hit him that hard, right?  
“Hah… You sure know how to tell a guy to back off, Doll,” he comments, wiping at his cheek with the back of his hand. He’s not sure why, but it feels… Sticky?  
“I— You, your face. It’s…” Astor struggles, barely above a whisper. It’s then that Robbie puts the pieces together, catching sight of his face in the reflection of the window. Though otherwise unharmed, Robbie now has four deep, bloody gashes running from his cheekbone to just shy of his nose. The blood in them is drying, thankfully, but when he brushes his hand over one of the wounds, the fragile layer is broken and his fingers come away wet. Astor seems to notice that, since his expression turns from grave to guilty, and the seer takes a moment to examine the hand that had dealt such a blow. Robbie, too, seems interested. He takes a hold of Astor’s hand and pulls it closer to him, while his eyes sparkle beneath his goggles.  
“Well, I’ll be damned…”

Up until now, Robbie really hasn’t paid much attention to Astor’s hands. However, upon closer inspection, he comes to regret that since he’s sure he could sit for hours staring at them, studying them. Astor’s hands are pale and slightly bony, just like the rest of him, with long slender fingers that Robbie finds himself slightly envious of. The most interesting part of them, however, is what they’re tipped with. Typically, Hylian nails are smooth and shiny and slightly translucent. However, since Astor is hardly a typical Hylian, he barely has nails at all. What Robbie sees on the tips of his fingers are long, black claws that taper to a sharp point. A few of them are growing irregularly and mangled with teeth marks until they’re almost unrecognisable. That explains why Robbie hasn’t seen them before, at least…

“Hey, hey! Where’ve you been hiding these, sugar?” Robbie purrs as he lifts his head up. Though Astor can’t see his eyes, he knows they’re gleaming. Normally it would bring a smile to the seer’s face, but seeing Robbie hurt because of something he did heavily outweighs Robbie’s infectious positivity this time. Astor pulls his hand out of the Sheikah’s grasp, and hides it in the excessive fabric of his sleeve. That’s Robbie’s cue to not push the matter any further, and swiftly move on.   
“You need to cover that up,” Astor comments as he brushes past Robbie. Right, bandages, yes. Dying from an infection would really put a damper on his research. Robbie sits down in Astor’s absence and watches him return with the little box of salves and gauze that Robbie keeps in his room in case of emergencies. Astor sits opposite Robbie, sets the box down, and opens it. First he reaches for disinfectant, which he squeezes onto his fingertips and coats the wounds with. It’s painful enough to make Robbie wince, which he refuses to show. He’s already made Astor feel guilty enough. Next comes the bandages, which are really more akin to big cotton squares. He counts about three of them being pressed to his cheek, held in place by Hylia knows what. Then the box is closed, and Astor stands to return it to its spot on the shelf.

Robbie’s hand catches Astor’s as the seer passes him, stopping him in his tracks.  
“You know I’m not mad, right? It was my fault, I shouldn’t have spooked you,” he says, watching Astor carefully in case he was pushing too hard. Astor doesn’t look guilty anymore, but he sure does look angry.  
“I claim to love you, and then I do this…” He mumbles, bitterness beginning to seep into his words. Of course, he was upset at himself. He was supposed to love Robbie and cherish him for the rest of his days, but here he was. Bleeding. All because of Astor. In a last ditch attempt to brighten things up, Robbie grins at him. “Hey, do you think I could get a piece of one of these? You know, for studying,” he asks. “I don’t have any nail clippers, but if you trust me with a pair of pliers I’ll do my best.” 

Instead of answering, Astor brings one of his fingers to his mouth and bites down, allowing a sickening snap to fill the air before Robbie is presented with a large, thick chunk of claw.  
“...You know that’s a bad habit, right?” Robbie teases as he takes the piece of Astor’s nail and stows it away somewhere safe. No reply. Well, maybe that’s for the best. “Aaand you’re still feeling bad. Well, if you really want to make it up to me, you could help me come up with an excuse for why my face is, uh, like this.”  
“An… Excuse?” Astor asks, clearly lost. Robbie isn’t entirely sure how to explain that he isn’t about to tell Purah and the others that he tried to spook his boyfriend and got his face scratched up as a consequence, so he simply shrugs. “Something to make me look cooler,” Robbie explains, “you know, like a Lynel attack or something. Anything that isn’t the truth, I really don’t want Impa finding out about this.”

They end up telling the truth anyway. Impa finds it hysterical, and Purah laughs until she’s doubled over and red in the face. For once, Astor finds himself laughing with the two of them.


End file.
